


Meeting of Selves: Musically inclined

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Gen, I write slow, Music, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They talk, Time Shenanigans, Vanya needs a hug, how to tag, this has been done like a week, uhhh, what do I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Sorry.”“You don't need to apologize.”“We are the normal ones, powers where there shouldn't be.”





	Meeting of Selves: Musically inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Third one is lovely Vanya. Who just needed a hug. Well in the tv show anyway. Enjoy! the rest will slowly happen. Luther's is written I just hate it atm.

The music that danced through the air caused Vanya's fingers to twitch lightly wanting her bow and violin. She found herself in a warm room rich tones in the walls and floor a pure white figure sitting in a wheelchair listening the the piece playing around the room. Vanya watched this women,pure white three parallel lines running down her chin and down into her white shirt. “Who are you?” Vanya's voice trembled as she stepped closer eyes turning to watch her. “White Violin, yourself?” She asked fingers gripping the arms of the wheel chair tighter. “Vanya Hargreeves.” This brought a blink from the women.”You are me?” The question brought a odd feeling in both as Vanya shifted. “Are we?” the question echoed around the room as Vanya settled into the only other chair. A closer look at each other. Black and white, eyes kind but weary and uncertain with this new information. Distrust raged in both. “Sorry.” Vanya felt the word slip out before she could stop it. 

“You don't need to apologize.” White violin spoke softly her fingers tapping. “We are the normal ones, powers where there shouldn't be.” Vanya nodded in understanding before a wide feral smile stretched over White Violin’s features. “I would do it all again.” To not be ignored. A chord struck deep in Vanya with that statement. Would she do the same again? All the lies all the distrust. “Maybe not harm Allison.” That brought a pause. “She tried to rumor us onto obeying her.” A solemn nod. “She was worried.” A shake of her head. 

“Maybe you she didn't want me to finish my suite, Father however he is the worst offender.” This Vanya could agree with. Years spent in near isolation never getting time with her siblings. “I didn't mourn him not really.” Vanya's words were soft. “He didn't even invite me.” Vanya frowned. “Me either I just happened to show up for it.” They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence as Vanya let her eyes close to simply follow the music. It was pleasant. “So how did you find the power to get your revenge?” The white violin spoke eyes blinking while she watched Vanya. “Always had it, Dad drugged me to keep it covered.” This caused White Violin to blink before nodding her head. “I dunno if he drugged me but he had found a way to suppress it, then I had it distilled out and became this.” Her hand waved over her pure ivory skin the three thin lines eyes calm and relaxed even though. 

“You should go now, Mom will be here soon and two of us is something she doesn’t need to puzzle out when she already has to deal with me.” White Violin spoke as the symphony hit the end Vanya nodding as she stood giving a smile. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” She spoke walking out of the room unaware of how everything seemed to fade to black around her.


End file.
